Knock you down
by juxtaposed92
Summary: Senior prom. Bella has her eyes set on Nathan but he breaks her heart. Will Emmett be there to help the girl he loves?


**I hope this isn't too awful. I wrote it late on night when I was bored. **

It was senior prom. The moment that was supposed to make the whole high school worthwhile.

I wasn't even going to go until Alice and Rosalie made me. They dragged me to go shopping for the perfect dress with the perfect heels to match.

My dress was actually nice. It was full length and the bodice was embellished with sequins, beads and gemstones. My dress now hung up in Alice's wardrobe along with her own knee-length pink dress and Rosalie's full-length red dress.

I tried to tell them that there was no point me even going. I didn't have a date. Rosalie with going with Edward and Alice was going with Jasper. Emmett I think was going with some girl from his English class.

The guy that I really wanted to go with would never ask me. I bet he never even noticed me. He name was Nathan. He had rich, dark brown hair with the most amazing dark brown eyes. But he would never like someone as plain and boring as me.

'Bella if you want to go with him so bad why don't you just ask him?' Alice exclaimed exasperated.

I blushed, snapping out of my thoughts.

'Alice someone like _me _cannot just ask someone like _him _to prom. It just doesn't work,' I explained. She rolled her eyes, 'Honestly Bella you can do a lot better than someone like _Nathan_,' She said his name like it was a disgusting word.

'Alice-'I started.

Rosalie turned around from the mirror she was admiring herself in, 'Bella I have to agree with Alice. You can do so much better then Nathan.'

I sighed, 'I get that you guys don't like him but I do.'

'Don't know why,' Alice muttered.

Me and Rosalie shot her a look.

'The point is Bella you can go with someone who likes you and who actually cares about you.'

'But I like Nathan. It's like me telling you and Alice that you can go with guys other then Edward and Jasper even though you love them.'

Rosalie snorted, 'You love Nathan?'

I smiled slightly, 'Not yet. But I might.'

Rosalie shook her head and Alice leaned forward and grabbed my hand, 'Bella there's someone so much better for you.'

'Who?' I asked in disbelief.

Alice opened her mouth to answer but Rosalie cut across, 'It doesn't matter. If you really want to go with Nathan go with Nathan.'

Alice glared at her.

I stood up, 'I have to go now. My shift starts in 20 minutes,' I said quickly, knowing there was going to be a fight.

I grabbed my bag, waved goodbye and walked down the stairs.

'Bella you're going already?' Esme asked, walking out the kitchen.

'I'm afraid so. My shift starts in 20 minutes.'

'Well have fun. Come back when you can,' she said hugging me.

'Thanks.'

I waved her goodbye and got into my truck.

I loved going over to the Cullen's. Esme and Carlisle were so nice. Alice, Edward and Emmett were lucky to have them as parents.

I pulled up into the parking lot of the mall.

I grabbed my blue jumper, pulling it over my head. Jesse didn't like it when people came to work without being dressed in the correct uniform.

I walked into the store and Leah came running up to me.

'You totally missed this hot guy who came in,' she gushed. I rolled my eyes and walked with her to the counters, trying to ignore her chatter.

Leah had to stop as soon as a elderly woman came up pushing a small trolley. Leah scanned the items and I helped her pack her items into bags.

'Thank you dear, you are sweet,' the lady said.

I smiled at her, 'It's no trouble.'

I turned back to Leah and found her staring at the back of some guy. He seemed familiar to me but I couldn't quite place him.

I walked back behind the counter and waited for the next customer.

I gasped in shock when the guy that Leah was staring at came to my counter.

'Oh hi Nathan,' I said awkwardly.

He smiled, 'Hi Bella.'

I scanned the photoframe- I wondered if it was for his mother- and took his cash. I smiled goodbye and he turned before pausing. He turned back to me again, 'I know this may seem kind of weird but would you like to go to the prom with me?'

I froze for a moment before forcing out a 'Yes.'

'Cool. I'll pick you up at 7:30.'

He turned away and I took several deep breaths trying to calm my heartbeat.

* * *

The next few days passed quickly and before I knew it I was staring into the mirror, in my bedroom, in disbelief. The girl staring back out couldn't be me. She had dark brown hair, curling down past her shoulders. Her eyes, looked wide and excited while her cheeks were a rosy red.

I turned wordlessly to Alice and Rosalie who were grinning.

'Thanks,' I mumbled.

Their smiles widened.

'Bella? Nathans here,' Charlie shouted.

I smiled nervously at Alice and Rosalie who now wore rather indifferent expressions.

I sighed, 'I know you guys don't like him but would you please give him a chance for me?'

Alice pouted, 'But you shouldn't be going to prom with him.'

I raised an eyebrow at her, 'Then who should I be going with?'

Rosalie nudged her, at smiled tightly at me, 'We'll try to be nice to him.'

I reached out my arms to hug her, 'Thanks Rosalie.'

'Ok lets go,' she said pulling away and opening the door.

I passed by her and hesitated at the top of the stairs. Maybe it would have made more sense for me to put my shoes on once i had gotten downstairs.

I took a deep breath. Too late now, I thought to myself, taking a step.

Charlie met me and the bottom of the stairs with Nathan, who smiled at me.

I took in his suit and tie. He looked cute. His hair was its usual mess.

I heard Alice and Rosalie follow me down.

'Where're Jasper and Edward?' I heard Alice ask.

'They're outside,' Charlie replied, 'How come Emmett isn't here with you?'

I frowned. Emmett had been avoiding me the past few days. I had bounded into school on tuesday and Emmett was the first person I saw.

_'Easy Bella,' he chuckled, catching me before I made contact with the floor._

_I smiled brightly up at him._

_'What's got you so cheerful?' He asked opening my locker for me. _

_I smiled at him in thanks before putting my biology and english book in there. _

_'Nathan asked me to the prom,' I almost squealed. I frowned as I saw his pained expression._

_'Are you alright Emmett?' I asked, confused. He nodded and smiled painfully at me before muttering, 'I have to go. See you around Bella.'_

_I watched him walk away, my heart suddenly sinking. _

I didn't reply as I waved bye to Charlie. Nathan took my arm and led me out of the house. Jasper and Edward were talking quietly by their cars.

They both smiled and waved which I returned before getting into Nathans car. I was slightly disappointed when he didn't open my door for me but I shook it off. I couldn't get everything right?

The car ride was silent. I didn't really know what to say without sounding like an idiot. I couldn't help but think that he must be regretting asking me to prom. I was probably boring him beyond belief.

I opened my mouth to say something but he stopped the car and turned to smile at me.

'We're here,' he said.

I glanced around in surprise and sure enough we were park in front of the school along with other people who were now getting out of their cars.

I heard him open his door and opened my own and stepped out into the cold night.

I waited for him to join me before walking towards the school.

The hall was poorly decorated, though I wasn't that surprised. Forks highschool never had great funding. There were a few people already dancing.

'Do you want to dance?' Nathan asked.

I nodded and he led me onto the dance floor.

It wasn't long before more and more people started to dance. I could see Jasper and Alice dancing while Edward and Rosalie were over at the punch bowl talking to another couple.

I turned back to Nathan who was staring at a group of people. I followed his gaze to Melissa, Emily and Janice.

I looked at him and as if he felt my gaze he looked at me briefly before looking back.

'I'm just going back to the toilet. I'll be back in the minute.'

He moved out underneath my arms and walked through the crowd.

I stood there for a second, feeling out of place and made my way over to the punch bowl. I poured myself some punch and felt my face twisted in distaste. The punch was already spiked.

I unwittingly drunk the rest and sighed. How long had it been now? I wasn't sure why but I didn't think that he was telling me the truth when he said he was going to the toilets.

I decided to find him. I got to the toilets just as Jasper was coming out.

He smiled at me, 'You look great Bella.'

I smiled back, 'Thanks. Was Nathan in there?'

He frowned, 'No. I saw him come out just as I was going in. He's probably looking for you.'

I smiled and said thanks before slipping through a set of doors and down a corridor. I wasn't sure why I was going this way, I just had a feeling. I turned down another corridor and I could hear footsteps.

'Mel! Please just listen to me!'

I froze. That was Nathan's voice. Sticking close to the wall I went to the edge of it and looked around the corner. I watched as Nathan grabbed Melissa's hand and turned her around.

'What do you want Nathan?' She asked coldly.

'I still love you Mel.'

I froze. I felt my cheeks heat up and my eyes start to tear. I felt a wave of embarrasment flood through me. Of course he wouldn't like someone like me.

'Then why are you here with Swan?' Melissa asked.

I leaned up against the wall dreading the reply.

'Because i heard you were going with Derek and I didn't want to show up on my own. I overheard Hale and Cullen talking in history and they said that Bella wanted to go with me.'

'So you don't like her?'

I heard him sigh, 'I love you Mel, and only you.'

I ran away from the voices. I felt my tears fall down my cheeks. I turned down a different corridor and sank to the ground, not caring about my dress. I wiped the tears away and took deep breaths.

Get it together Bella, I thought to myself. I needed to act natural if I wanted to get through the night without anyone suspecting anything.

After a few more breathes I stood up and brushed off my dress. I walked quickly down the corridors and back into the hall. I made a beeline for the punch and downed a few glasses.

'Whoa. Don't you think you've had enough,' I heard a deep voice say. A big hand took the glass out of my hand and I turned to see Emmett. My best friend.

I smiled sadly, 'I need it.'

He placed the cup down, 'I'm sure you don't Bella.' He paused taking in my expression, 'What's wrong?'

I ignored him, 'Why have you been avoiding me Emmett?' I demanded.

I heard him sigh, 'I've been busy Bella. I've been real busy.'

'Hey Emmett!' I heard a guy shout.

I felt Emmett's hand on my shoulder, 'Do you mind if I go. I promise I'll be back.'

I shook my head, and heard his retreating footsteps. I took my cup and refilled it, downing the liquid. I clutched the table for a moment before heading towards the dance floor, letting myself get lost in the music.

* * *

I stumbled onto Emmett's chair.

'Bella? Are you ok?'

I nodded then shook my head.

I felt arms pick me up. I leaned into the hard chest, closing my eyes tightly. It wasn't long before I felt the soft wind brush gently against my skin.

'I love you Emmett,' I whispered, sleepily.

I heard him chuckle, 'How much did you have to drink Bella?'

I shook my head. It was important that he understood, 'No Emmett I really do love you.'

'Sure Bella.'

I opened my mouth to argue some more but gave up. I was way too tired. I would tell him tomorrow, maybe if I asked Rosalie and Alice they would help me convince him.

I felt the arms underneath me shift and I tightly held on to his neck.

(Emmett's POV)

I felt something stumble into my chair. As I looked down in shock, my heart warmed.

'Bella? Are you alright?' I asked frowning. I watched her as she nodded then shook her head, looking confused.

I glanced at Jack, who looked at me knowingly. Everyone knew how I felt about Bella. Everyone but her.

Jack nodded at me and I turned back to Bella and picked her up. My heart started to beat slightly faster as she leaned into my chest. I'd always dreamed of holding her at prom just not like this. I carried her outside, the wind gently brushing past us.

'I love you Emmett,' she whispered. I froze for a second, before chuckling painfully, 'How much did you have to drink Bella?'

If only it were true, I thought sadly to myself. She was my world, my life and all I would be to her was her best friend.

'No Emmett I really do love you,' she said, sounding slightly annoyed.

'Sure Bella.' I refused to take it seriously, but I couldn't help but think how good it would feel if she did love me back.

I shifted her slightly, so I could open the car door. Her arms went straight around my neck. I was slightly insulted that she thought that I would drop her.

'Bells it's ok I've got you,' I whispered, softly.

I opened the door and leant down to sit her in the seat. Once she was safely in I pried her hands away from my neck and reached across to click her seatbelt into place.

Making sure she was ok I shut the door quietly, trying hard not to disturb her.

I walked around to my side and started the car.

It was a quiet journey, filled with Bella's heavy breathing. I wasn't quite sure when she had fallen asleep.

I pulled up at her house and opened my door, closing it softly behind me.

I opened Bella's door and carefully took her seatbelt off. I eased her out of the car gently and lifted her into my arms. She shifted slightly but didn't wake up. I rang the doorbell, knowing that I was waking Charlie up but not wanting to wake Bella up for her keys.

The door opened, revealing a confused Charlie. He took one look at Bella and then opened the door wider for me to come in.

'What happened to her?' He asked quietly.

I looked at him, 'I'm not sure. I'll just take her to her bedroom, and then I'll go home. I'm sure Esme and Carlisle are expecting me back by now.'

I carried her up the stairs quietly and gently laid her on her bed.

I took her shoes off and pulled the blanket over her. I kissed her forehead and started to leave when I felt her hand grab my arm.

I turned back. Her chocolate brown eyes were focused on me, 'Don't go,' she whispered softly.

I nodded and then I heard a floorboard creek and looked in the doorway.

'Don't worry Emmett, I'll call your parents and tell them that you're staying here for the night. '

'Thanks Charlie.'

He glanced down at Bella for a second before saying softly, 'I wish it was you that took her to prom instead of that Nathan guy. I didn't really like him much.'

I smiled, trying to contain my laughter, 'I didn't like him much either.'

Charlie chuckled lightly before walking into his room.

I felt Bella's arm slip off mine and stared at her. She was asleep again. Smiling I walked round to the other side and laid down next to her. A second later I felt her shift again as she snuggled up to me. I wrapped my arm around her and closed my eyes, falling into a deep sleep where me and Bella were together and deeply in love.

I hoped that one day it would be true.

**Hope you liked it. Pictures of Bella's, Alice's and Rosalie's dresses are on my profile. **

**I would really appreciate it if you would review :)**


End file.
